wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
This article is a description of the character class '''Hunter'. ''For a description of the role of hunters within the lore of Warcraft, see Hunter (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Hunters. Overview Role of the Hunter The Hunter is a vicious damage dealer, especially at range. They are extremely good at being able to pull and hit monsters from a distance. Hunters have pets which can add to the damage being inflicted against the enemy and can assist in managing aggro. Hunters also have the unique ability to track almost anything. They specialise in laying a variety of traps which can be set whilst out of combat and allow the Hunter to control the flow of an assault. The combination of their large range, tracking, damage infliction, and trap capability, coupled with Hunter's Mark makes Hunters the perfect puller for any group of adventurers. * The Hunter is a specialist at taming the wild beasts of Azeroth, training them to fight at their side. The Hunter is the only class that can handle combat pets and is also the only class that can name their pets. * The Hunter excels in outdoor survival skills, such as tracking and laying traps. They can deal moderate melee damage however they are built for ranged attack using a bow, gun or crossbow. * The Hunter is only capable of wearing leather and cloth armour to start with; at level 40 they also gain access to mail armour. Most Hunters start with an axe or dagger and either a gun or bow; with training they can learn almost any other weapon skills. * The Hunter has limited magical abilities which require mana, such as pet healing, but their mana pools are not as large as the more dedicated spell casters such as the Mage. * The Hunter cannot shapeshift like a Druid, however they can take on various Animal Aspects which grant special abilities such as increased dodge and improved swiftness. The Hunter is arguably the best solo PvE class, which means that they can sometimes have difficulty in finding roles in PvP groups at the higher levels. If solo combat is of interest to you, and the ability to have a pet that can fight at your side takes your interest, then the Hunter option is a good choice. Armor Hunters can use Cloth Armor and Leather Armor. At level 40 they can use Mail Armor too, after training. Weapons Without training, hunters can use Daggers, Axes, Guns and Bows. A Weapon Trainer can teach them to use Crossbows, Fist Weapons, Polearms, Swords, Thrown Weapons, Two-Handed Axes and Two-Handed Swords. Upon reaching level 20, Hunters can learn the skill to Dual wield Races The Hunter class can be played by the following races: Alliance * Dwarves * Night Elves Horde * Orcs * Tauren * Trolls Combat Pets Overview of Combat Pets Hunters can start taming pets at level 10 by completing a short series of quests. They are able to control the pet through various commands. Although hunters can only have one active pet at a time, stables can be used to house additional pets. As different pets can have different abilities, sometimes one pet may be better than another in different situations. Hunter pets need to be kept happy, and like most animals, happiness can be reached through their stomachs! Feed them well, and they will remain loyal and fight fiercly for their master. Neglect to feed them, and they will fight weakly, and eventually abandon the hunter and escape back to the wild. A common mistake level 10 Hunters make is taming a beast immediately after learning the Tame Beast ability. These Hunters will be unable to feed their pet, and their pet will likely run away soon after. There is another quest after which completes the Pet quest line and will allow the Hunter to learn the Feed Pet and various other pet abilities. By using the "Beast Training" ability, pets can be taught a variety of Pet Abilities. Most of these skills, such as Cower and Claw, the hunter must first learn from other beasts tamed in the wild before they can be taught to a pet. This is done by taming a beast with the ability and then fighting next to this beast while the ability is being used. The Hunter will be notified when he has learned the skill. Growl can be learned from Pet Trainers. Additional Pet Abilities were added to the game in v1.8 as well as in v1.9. Note: The Beast Training ability is found under the General tab in the spellbook, not the Beastmastery tab as one might expect. Pets below your level gain XP by fighting alongside you (as long as the Hunter receives XP from the kill). When they reach your level they stop "growing" until you level up. See Also * Petopia — A Picture Guide to Hunter Companions Ranged fighting Ranged fighting will mean making a choice between a gun, bow or a crossbow. When starting, this will depend on your race. Dwarves and Tauren get guns, the other races get bows. Later on though, you can train in the other ranged weapon types too. Guns use shot, while bows and crossbows use arrows. At the moment, there are no bowyer or fletcher professions, which means that archers will rely on shop vendors, mob drops and quests for purchasing their bows and arrows. Guns and shot can both be made by engineers, which opens up the choices a little more. Whichever you chose (Bows are faster, but less powerful. Guns are slower, but more powerful), try to get a scope (made by engineers) to increase the damage, and buy the best ammunition you can afford. When in battle, try to stay at range. In PvE, your pet can taunt enemies for you to keep their attention, using the growl pet skill. In PvP battle you will have to rely on your other abilities, such as laying traps and using wing clip. For further information see the Hunter Tactics page. Talents and Abilities Hunters have a vast range of talents and abilities. These can be roughly categorised into the following: For more information on class specific abilities see Hunter Abilities. Hunter Talents Talents are a way to specialise your character by enhancing your skills and/or learning new skills. From level 10 onwards you will receive a talent point every time you gain a level. There are three categories for Hunter Talents: * Beast Mastery * Marksmanship * Survival For further information see Hunter Talents. See Also See Starting a Hunter for some advice when starting out. See the Hunter Category for further information on the Hunter class. See Hunter PvP Tactics for PvP advice Some good info at the official WoW forums: * Please Read FAQ links and Beast information * Pet pursuit/approach speed list * The Guide to Being Useful in Instances ---- Category:Classes Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Abilities Category:Dwarf Category:Night Elf Category:Orc Category:Troll Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Alliance